havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Get out of the starting area and find a tree
Na początku postać pojawia się w małej jaskini z jeziorkiem na środku, kilkoma osobami (jedynymi NPC w grze), klapą w podłodze, drabiną, świecą, oraz skrzynią. Pojawiasz się jako kula światła, najpierw powinieneś podejść do skrzyni i zabrać znajdujące się w niej przedmioty, i umieścić je w twoim inwentarzu. Potem podejdź do osób znajdująch się nad wodą. Jedna pozwoli Ci wybrać imię, druga płeć, jeśli naciśniesz na postać po lewej (wybór płci) podwójnie , staniesz się kobietą, możesz naciskać na tą postać ile razy chcesz. Po wyborze imienia oraz płci, możesz nacisnac prawym przyciskiem na klapę w podłodze, drabinę, lub "druida" w kącie pokoju. *Druid pozwoli Ci przenieść się do czyjegośHearth Fire, jednak aby to zrobić osoba ta musi mieć wybrany Hearth Secret, a Ty musisz go znać. Jeśli naciśniesz prawym na tą postać, pojawi się okienko tekstowe, wpisz Hearth Secret danej osoby, naciśnij enter, a pojawiąsię schody. Naciśnij prawym przyciskiem na schody, aby pojawić się na miejscu. *Klapa w podłodze pozwoli Ci przenieść się do Charter Stone w danej wiosce (Charter Stone musi być zbudowany oraz aktywny). *Drabina przenosi cię do losowo wybranego miejsca na świecie. Całkiem samego... Hope you enjoy my little tutorial, I left the old way to get out for educational purposes. This page is obsolete on the new map (World 3, spring 2010).'' 'World 2 had a central spawning point called Ring of Brodgar. ' '''All new characters would spawn at this place, and it thus tended to be a treeless wasteland. Just started the game and found yourself in a strange devastated area, with claims everywhere and no resources? The nearer you are to the main starting points, the fewer resources and the more claims you will find. This is because the starting points see the hardest usage. To find trees, wilderness and other resources you need to move out. At the moment the main starting point is the Ring of Brodgar, a Stonehenge like ring of stones. There are a couple of ways you can travel. Wandering around randomly will probably make you think you are in a horrible maze, and ultimately lead to starving to death or quitting. If there is a square up on the top left of your computer screen labeled "Baby Blue Eyes" this means you can click on the charter stone in the middle of the Ring of Brodgar and teleport to some other charter stone. This will only work until you have actually interacted with something at your starting point, so if you want to travel out this way you have to do it first thing. If you see someone in the City of Brodgar you can ask them for directions. The City of Brodgar is meant to help new players. Anyone you meet will probably be willing to give you some advice and show you the roads. Of course they may not speak English. There are a lot of international players. You can also teleport using crossroads. To find the nearest crossroads at Brodgar you need to start by finding the city idol. If you go to the idol you will find very near it a row of posts with crossroad signs on it and by right click the post you can choose a destination to travel to. There is a very linear route to get to the idol. If you head just a short distance diagonally up and left you will be traveling due west on the minimap. As soon as you reach the corner of a pallisade (tree-trunk wall) turn north. In a short distance there will be a house with a yellow thatched roof on your right, and a gate into another part of the pallisade. This will lead you through a narrow path until you reach a large paved area where the idol stands with blazing eyes. Look down at the lower left of your screen at the minimap as you walk north. There is a white skullface on red which represents the town idol of the City of Brodgar. The crossroads are just to the left of the idol. To teleport from a crossroads you need to have enough agility. You start with agility 10. If the locations listed says that the travel weariness is higher than 100% it means that you can't make the teleportation jump. You will be able to make bigger jumps when you have higher agility. Currently Radstock and SwampCrazed Water are two locations you could jump to that will take you to level 1 animals (not ferocious) and some trees including apple and mulberry trees for food. This will probably change. If you go to SwampCrazed Water you will have to wade to get around the corners of the town wall, but can follow the bank to get out to an open area that is easy to explore. Lake Russaria is another location within teleporting distance for a new player. However as it is located in a fir forest there are no immediate fruit trees to rely on and the animals are level 3 and will attack your character, survival is just a bit more difficult. (If anyone would like to edit and place a list of further suggested locations to jump to that take less than 100% travel fatigue, please do it here.) Supposing you don't want to teleport since until you have a bed you can't sleep off travel weariness, or you went somewhere and it was a bad idea, so you came back and don't have the ability to teleport again? And there seems to be nobody around. You can actually walk out of Brodgar. HOW TO WALK OUT OF YOUR MOM Begin at the idol - there are instructions to get from the ring of stones to the idol a little way above - Turn to your right and look for an open pallisade gate a little to the south-west of the idol. Go through this and walk west. Whenever you can walk west and north. This will bring you eventually to a clear cut area where a few animals wander through a barren landscape and there are not enough claims to entrap you. You still need to walk until you find plenty of trees including mulberry and apple trees for food however. You don't want to stop forever at the very first tree you find although if food is not a problem you might want to stop for twenty minutes or half an hour to build fires and earn your first lp, especially if it is dark. Because the south, north and west of RoB is surrounded by rivers you can't cross until you find enough trees to build a boat you will need to keep going east. If you keep the water on your right and just keep trekking along you will find lots of trees and eventually wind your way down towards the south part of the world. If you bear north-east you will find yourself able to turn north and get to the top of the map. You can also keep going due east. Lands to the East are under the protection of Xanadu. Peaceable settlers may want to go in this direction. Category:Content Category:Guide Category:Candidates for deletion